fandom_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper in Fairest
Sequel to Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper in Ella's Enchanted, The kingdom of Ayortha, the setting of the story, is the neighboring kingdom of Kyrria. Characters *Rocky the Flying Squirrel *Bullwinkle J. Moose *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Boris Badenov *Natasha Fatale *The Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) *Mr. Peabody *Sherman *Wendy the Good Little Red Witch *The Witch Sisters (Gerti, Gabby and Fanny) *Ella of Frell *Prince Charmont *Aza – A sixteen-year-old girl from Ayortha, who was adopted by an innkeeper when she was left in the lark chamber of his inn as a one month-year old infant. She is the main protagonist of the story. Aza's adoptive sister, Areida, appears in Ella Enchanted as Ella's best friend. Ella's father, Sir Peter, is mentioned as a guest at the Featherbed Inn where Aza lives. When Aza was found, she was covered in a velvet blanket with gold trim, leading her family to suspect she is of noble or royal origin. She is insecure about her appearance and is convinced she is hideous and ugly, but has a beautiful speaking and singing voice to compensate. She was suspected to be part ogre, but is actually part gnome. She can illuse, or throw and send her voice from anywhere without moving her lips, and is also an extremely talented mimic of both speaking and singing voices. She ultimately falls madly in love with and marries Prince Ijori, becomes Queen of Ayortha and has three children, all three of which inherit her gnome ancestry. *Queen Ivi – (Pronounced like "Ivy") A 19-year-old commoner from the Kyrrian town of Bast who becomes Queen of Ayortha after marrying King Oscaro. She blackmails Aza into becoming her singing voice in order to preserve her own reputation. She is self-absorbed, as well as simple-minded, insecure, and concerned with beauty. When her new husband is injured, she uses Aza's voice in order to gain dictatorial control of Ayortha. Although typically selfish and uncaring, Ivi occasionally demonstrates concern for others, staying with her injured husband every night, and helping Aza find fashions which better suit her. She is sent to the southern castle at the end of the book for being too cold-hearted and power-hungry. *Prince Ijori – The Crown Prince of Ayortha, the king's nephew and heir to the throne. Ijori is two years older than Aza. He first meets Aza in the receiving line at the royal wedding, and is later partnered with her in a song composing game, which they win. Throughout the course of the story, he becomes good friends with Aza, and eventually romantically kisses her, but he doubts her when she is accused of being part-ogre and plotting against the kingdom. He soon regains his faith in her, and when she lies dying in Gnome Caverns after eating the poisoned apple from Ivi, and the apple getting stuck in her throat. He revives her by hitting her on the back and dislodging the apple in her throat. Ijori ultimately proposes to Aza and Aza happily accepts, thus becoming King and Queen of Ayortha. *Zhamm– A gnome who frequents in the Featherbed Inn. He becomes friends with Aza and welcomes her into his home at Gnome Caverns when she is in hiding. He is a judge and can read into the future to a certain extent, predicting the danger that Aza will find herself in. He teaches Aza about Gnome culture and helps her uncover her heritage; He figures at the end that he is Azas distant cousin. *Skulni – The main antagonist of the book. He lives in a mirror given to Ivi by Lucinda, the same fairy who granted Ella of Frell's "gift" of obedience. Those who use the potions of the mirror can become beautiful or take on disguises, but the price they pay is that, at their death, they become trapped in the mirror until Lucinda gives the mirror again, while Skulni takes a holiday. When not in the mirror, Skulni travels under the name "Master Ikulni." He even stayed at Aza's family's inn prior to the story's timeline; he apparently paid well, but when he left the money he paid vanished in thin air. In an effort to obtain his vacation sooner, Skulni expedites the deaths of the mirror's owners by preying on their weaknesses, giving them ill advice, and manipulating them; he has negatively influenced much of Ayorthaian history throughout the years. He is ultimately defeated by Aza; after she smashes the mirror, he is never heard of again. *King Oscaro - He is the deeply respected and worshiped king of Ayortha and Ijori's maternal uncle. During a centaur show, the king was badly injured and left partially paralyzed and bed-ridden. He gradually recovers from Ivi's visits and eventually becomes sufficiently healed enough to make the conscious decision to leave the kingdom to his nephew while he retires to live with the exiled Ivi. *Areida - Aza's adoptive younger sister. Becomes very good friends of Ella of Frell, alluding to Ella Enchanted. *Fairy Lucinda - Gift giving fairy. Gave Queen Ivi gifts.(Also In Ella Enchanted)